custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & Shining Time Station's Waiting for Santa is a Custom The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station for Season 5 released on January 7, 1997. Plot At Christmas Eve night, Everyone is asleep at Barney's house. Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor wake up at night, and BJ is trying to come down the chimney, But, he gets stuck in here, and they help pull him out. Then, the kids are arrived, and they tell about a surprise for Santa. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor, and the kids make cookies and write christmas letters for Santa, and they ride on a magical sleigh to go on a trip to the north pole to do lots of things including play in the snow of winter time of the year, meet frosty the snowman, go ice skating over the frozen ice, go sledding down the snowy hill, and go to Santa's Workshop to help out Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and the christmas elves for some christmas holiday fun. After going on a trip to Santa's Workshop, they get back home to Barney's house to have some hot chocolate, and sing a christmas I Love You song. After this, When the kids get back to their beds, Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor get back into their beds, and BJ goes into his bed to go to sleep. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Conductor (RS) *Dan *Julie *Robert *Kara Cast from the story of "The Christmas Nutcracker" Thomas Stories Segment #Thomas' Christmas Party #The Deputation #The Flying Kipper Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Waiting For Santa #Look Through the Window #S-A-N-T-A #The Cookie Song #The Barney Bag #Write a Letter to Santa #Just Imagine #Up on the Housetop #Jingle Bells #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Frosty the Snowman #The Elves' Rap #Look at Santa's Book #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Deck the Halls #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Locations Trivia *Thomas Stories told by Ringo Starr. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Waiting For Santa". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, *Another time BJ stucks. This time, after "Waiting for Santa", he gets stuck in the chimney of Barney's house. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor help pull him out. *When BJ screams in a big giant long loud voice while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house, (as Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor hear him as they turn around and see what's going in in the living room), his scream was SpongeBob's scream from "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), expect it was pitched down to -1, mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and slow down. *Whe BJ screams "Help, me!" while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house, (as Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor hear him as they turn around and see what's going in in the living room), *When BJ screams "Help!" before he yells out "I'm stuck!!" while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house, (as Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor hear him as they turn around and see what's going in in the living room), *When BJ contiunes screaming while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house after he yells out "Get me down from here!! Help!", (as Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor go in the living room to see him getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house), his scream was SpongeBob's scream from "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), expect it was pitched down to -1, mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and slow down. *When BJ continues screaming while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house, (as Barney yells out "Oh, Don't worry, BJ! We'll get you down!"), SpongeBob's scream from "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), expect it was pitched down to -1, mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and slow down. *When BJ yells "Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa!" while getting stuck in the chimney of Barney's house before Baby Bop and Mr. Conductor yelled out "Don't panic, BJ!", and BJ yells out "Oh, I'm not panic, I've been trying to wiggle myself loose!", *During a scene where BJ gets stuck in the chimney of Barney's house, and Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor help pull him out, the music from "Waiting for Santa" *When BJ says "Hi, Barney!", Hi, Sissy!", Hi, Mr. Conductor!", *After BJ gets stuck in the chimney, he falls or lays down, and gets a boo boo on his tail, and tells Barney that it is bleeding a little bit. And Then, Barney will put a big christmas bandage on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. After "I Love You", Instead, He goes to sleep. Transcript *(we opened up, and we see inside Barney's house with lots of christmas stuff, and Barney, Baby Bop, and Mr. Conductor are coming downstairs) *Baby Bop: Has he come yet, Barney? *Barney: Shhh Not so loud you'll might wake up our friends. *Mr. Conductor: Me too. *Baby Bop: Why is santa' coming yet? *Barney: I don't think so. Come on, Let's go see. *(they go in the living room to check if santa is here, and Scooter the Puppy Dog comes out of his dog bed) *Barney: Go back to sleep, Scooter. it's only us. *(Scooter the Puppy Dog goes back to his dog bed) *Barney: The chocolate milk and decorated christmas cookies are still here. *Mr. Conductor: And look at the christmas presents under the chrismas tree, and the surprises and treats in the stockings are still here, too. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! We haven't miss him yet. *Barney: But maybe he won't come as long as we're up and awake. *Baby Bop: I'm sure he will. (sighs) Oh, I wish santa will come soon. *Barney: I don't think he'll come as long as you way enough when you fall alsleep, Baby Bop. Do you remember that finger play that Michael and Amy used to do? *Baby Bop: Yeah! *Mr. Conductor: What is it?! *Barney: Well, It's called when Santa comes to our house, and It goes like this. When santa comes to our house, I would like to peek, But I know he'll never come, until I fast asleep. *Baby Bop: Now is my turn! When santa comes to our house, I would like to peek, But I know he'll never come, until I fast asleep. I did it! Yay!! *Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. Santa won't come until you fast asleep. Come on, Le's get upstairs, and go back to bed. *Mr. Conductor: And Let's go back to sleep, too. Let's go! Goodnight, Barney! *Baby Bop: Yeah! Goodnight, Barney! *Barney: And goodnight to me, too. *(they go upstairs, and ge back into their beds) *Baby Bop: Can we stand on the steps and wait for Santa? *Barney: Now he'll might try to go back down the chimney. *Baby Bop: But, If we doesn't see us. If we doesn't kno where we are watching. *Barney: Hmmm. Well, *Baby Bop: Please, Barney? *Mr. Conductor: Yeah! Please, Barney? Please? *Barney: Well, Okay. Let's all wait for Santa. *(music starts for Waiting For Santa) *Barney, Baby Bop, & Mr. Conductor : Waiting and watching for Santa to appear. Hoping and wishing that he is getting near. *Baby Bop: Our mom and daddy told us to be so good all year. And now it's almost Christmas, we can feel that Santa's near. So we are... *Barney: Waiting and hoping that he is on his way. Santa and reindeer are coming with his sleigh. *Barney, Baby Bop, & Mr. Conductor: Our mom and daddy told us to be so good all year. And now it's almost Christmas, we can feel that Santa's near. So we are... Sleepy, so sleepy, but want to stay up too. If we sleep dear Santa, please remember we love you. *(music ends, and when all of a sudden, they hear BJ's screaming as they turn around and see what's going on in the living room) *BJ: Category:Barney Videos